Though the eyes of a killer
by katerinavalentine62601
Summary: What if Helia was cheating on Flora with Krystal the entire time they were together? Helia finally dumps Krystal for Flora but little did they know that Helia was dating both of them at the same time. One of them will end the other ones life. They will kill and enjoy it. Nobody can stop it. They are the masked murderer. They are death.
1. Chapter 1 poem prologe

If anybody knows it it's me I'm the killer.

I just cant help myself the feeling of the knife in my hand. the sight of the blood.

Everything.

It seems to take the pain away.

Far away.

Farther than space.

Nobody.

Nothing can stop me.

I am the masked murder.

I am death


	2. Chapter 2 I have infomation on you

*Flora's P.O.V*

"Flora wake-up!" I heard Stella yell from outside of the door.

I slowly got out of bed put on my clothes.

I was wearing a dress that was a light shade of pink from the bra line down that had small green flowers all over it.

From the bra line up was a darker shade of pink and had green straps.

My shoes were dark pink 2 inch heel and I had my honey-brown hair up in a pony-tail.

I was going on a date with Helia my sweet, loving, artist of a boyfriend and I'm madly in love with him.

If I thought he cheated on me I would kill somebody. Ha, ha just kidding.

"Flora get out here Helia's here" Stella screamed from in the living room.

I smiled then walked out my door to the living room so Stella can judge my appearance and tell me if I should change it for the next 5 minutes.

*With Krystal*

Krystal was sitting in her room eating a pint of "Feeling sorry for yourself" Ben and Jerry's ice cream. (1)

Helia broke up with her for another girl.

"When I find out who that girl is she's going to get what's coming to her" thought Krystal.

"Flora Helia's here!" A girl yelled from across the hall.

"God that girl is annoying" said Krystal.

"But wait. Helia?"

Krystal slowly got up and headed to the door.

When she got to the door she quietly opened the door slightly and peered though.

And sure enough the man who was waiting for the girl who Krystal guessed was named Flora was in fact Helia.

Krystal smiled slyly for she had something in mind for Flora.

Krystal figured the it was best if she eavesdropped on their conversation to get some information on them.

As she saw a female walk out of the door where Helia was waiting.

The girl had honey-brown hair, tanned skin, and emerald colored eyes.

"So that's what Flora looks like" Krystal whispered to herself.

"Hello sweetie" Helia said then gave Flora a kiss before saying,

"happy 2 year anniversary".

"What?! 2 years they have gone out? so have me and Helia" thought Krystal.

"What? Stella, Bloom, Musa, Tecna, and Aisha are not going to spy on us this time?" Asked Helia.

"So now I know who Flora's friends names are, and I know Helia's, I got all the info I need considering she's part of the winx club.

And everyone knows Flora is the fairy of nature and has earned her enchantix.

But the good thing is she's one of the weakest, watch out flower fairy because I'm coming for you.

**A/N: Well, well got chapter 2 done hope you all like it! :-)**

**(1): that's the line from the movie Vampires Suck. Incase you haven't seen that movie.**


	3. YES! Snap uh oh

A/n: so like I totally ran out of ideas and I just don't know what to do with my stories but I decided I owe it to everyone and I sincerely hope you enjoy this. P.s criticisms are welcome I would love to hear your critics on this so please review thank you and enjoy.

Summery:

What if Helia was cheating on Flora with Krystal the entire time they were together? Helia finally dumps Krystal for Flora but little did they know that Helia was dating both of them at the same time. One of them will end the other ones life. They will kill and enjoy it. Nobody can stop it. They are the masked murderer. They are death.

Flora and Helia were having a picnic under a shady oak tree in the park.

Flora was do happy for today considering its their 2 year anniversary.

She had but only one relationship that lasted this long and that was with Jeremy but she wanted to romantic type, and Jeremy was a bad boy, so she ended it.

A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"So honey what do you want to do today? I was thinking take a walk through the forest then go to this French restraint, what do you think?"

"Think that sound perfect you always have the best ideas sweetie". Complemented Flora.

"Well that's because I know what you love, I know you better than I know myself." Helia told her.

"Well we better start walking if we want to eat at dinner time" suggested Flora.

"Oh shoot" said Helia looking at the time on his phone. "Thank you for pointing that out, we should get going" Helia got to his feet, and helped Flora up.

*1 hour later*

Flora and Helia were deep in the woods, it was silence except some wood peckers.

"Flora?" Helila said turning to face her.

"Yes?" Questioned Flora.

"Love you very much and I want to be with you forever." Helia took her hands in his, while kneeling down on one knee. "Flora Elizabeth Parker like you marry me?" The was silence for a couple seconds, them out of no where Flora jumped into his arm causing them to topple over.

"Yes a million times!" Exclaimed Flora as she kissed him passionately.

SNAP

They suddenly stop and stayed very still. "Did you hear that?" Asked Flora. "Yea it sounded like a twig snapped" replied Helia.

Tbc...


End file.
